LUKA DI PUNDAK
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Sedikit kisah JONGDAE sebelum mendapatkan Luka Di Punggungnya. Luka yang di dapatnya awalnya hanya luka lecet Namun... Berubah menjadi luka yang lebih parah karena sosok temannya yang bernama SUHO. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Langsung saja ke TKP *Gaya ala PARTO OVJ*. SuChen, Yaoi, Absurd, GaJe. Happy Reading Ya!-PANDAmuda


Jam sedang menunjukkan pukul 08.23 apa waktu seperti itu masih bisa di bilang pagi? Ku rasa tidak.

Masih diatas tempat tidur pada waktu seperti itu apa bagusnya? Ku rasa tidak ada.

Lalu bagaimana jika sesosok pemuda yang terlihat Tampan dan Manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan ini masih berada di balik selimut tebalnya? Kurasa itu sudah biasa.

Well kalian tau ini Bulan Desember kan? Dan kalian juga tau bahwa ini musim dinginkan? Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya karena aku yakni kalian pasti apa jawabannya kan.

Itu pula yang dipikirkan pemuda tampan dan manis tersebut. Terlalu malas untuk bangun dipagi musim dingin seperti ini, namun dia masih tau diri akan janjinya terhadap teman dekatnya yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit saat ini.

Ya dia—pemuda tampan dan manis tadi. Kim Jongdae namanya—berjanji akan menjenguk temannya yang manis dan menggemaskan bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit karena kemarin terjadi kecelakaan terhadapnya dan harus membuatnya di operasi.

Akhirnya jongdae pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju Kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit di dalam kamar mandi dia segera memakai bajunya, namun Jongdae memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup Unik. Dia akan mandi dalam waktu yang singkat namun akan berganti pakaian dalam waktu yang luarbiasa lama, entah apa yang dilakukannya author tidak akan tahu. Jika author di ijinkan olehnya untuk mengintip ketika ia sedang menggunakan baju maka author pasti tau apa yang dilakukannya bukan?

Dan yah.. sekarang dia belum selesai menggunakan pakaiannya setelah berlalu 10 menit semenjak dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

**Drrrt.. Drrrt.. Drrtt..**

HP nya berbunyi.

**Message From SUHO**

_'Daeie~ Bisakah aku meminjammu hari ini untuk menjadi Cameramen di syuting film yang sedang aku buat ini. Please! ^.^'_

**To SUHO**

_'Arraseo, tapi aku ingin menjenguk Kyungso Hyung dulu. Bisakah kau menungguku?'_

**From SUHO**

_'Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu menjenguk Kyungsoo?'_

**To SUHO**

_'Terserahmu saja hyung!'_

**From SUHO**

_'Ya sudah ayo!'_

**To SUHO**

_'Tunggulah sebentar hyung, aku bahkan belum berpakaian. Kau bisa menunggukukan?'_

**From SUHO**

_'ah.. Baiklah Daeie-ah~'_

.

.

Astaga ini sudah 20 menit semenjak dia selesai ber-SMS-ria bersama SUHO—Seorang pemuda tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan (kayak kenal kata-katanya) yang di ketahui bernama Asli Kim Joonmyun dan merupakan teman sekelas Jongdae dengan perbedaan umur 1 tahun lebih tua Suho ketimbang Jongdae—teman sekelasnya sekaligus seseorang yang sukai oleh Jongdae.

Tidak. Suho tidak tahu jika Jongdae menyukainya. Karena Jongdae menyimpan rasa sukanya ini selama hampir 2 tahun mereka sekolah demi menjaga nama baiknya. Suho dan Jongdae berada di Tingkat 2 EXO Senior High School

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle: LUKA DI PUNDAK**

**Author: PANDAmuda**

**Pair: Joonmyun (SUHO) X Jongdae**

**Other Cast: Kyungsoo ; Xiumin ; Luhan (mention only)**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Rating: T+**

**Note: Gak Terinspirasi dari apa-apa hanya menuangkan apa yang otakku sedang pikirkan. Maunya milih orang-orang dengan tampang Sangar yang tiba-tiba ber-Blushing-ria namun itu membuatku JIJIK sendiri. Jadi aku memilih Suho yang emnag manis dan Chen yang cakep namun sebenarnya manis.**

**Lagi suka sama Chen entah karena apa. Trus pernah nyari-nyari FF dengan Cast Chen aku malah nemu FF Yaoi dengan Chen Uke dan Luarbiasanya lagi Mayoritas FF nya dengan Rating M. Wah, aku bacanya sampe shock sendiri (Mayoritas FF yang kumaksud make Bahasa Ingris)**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, BoysXBoys, GaJe, Abal**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA , GAK USAH BACA**

.

**SUKA , BACA LALU REVIEW**

.

**GAK SUKA AUTHOR GPP , YANG PENTING SUKA FF NYA**

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Suho sekarang, di depan rumah Jongdae. Jongdae masih sedang memakai sepatunya dan mereka akan berangkat bersama menggunakan Motor masing-masing.

Merekapun segera pergi ke Seoul Internasional Hospital untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo yang sedang di rumah sakit. Jongdae melajukan Motornya terlebih dahulu karena dia gak mau membuat Kyungsoo kesayangannya menunggu lebih lama.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berteman semenjak mereka di tingkat 1, semua itu berawal dari Kyungsoo yang kecelakaan dan hanya Jongdae yang menjenguknya dan memberikan Boneka Porroro sebagai hadiah sekaligus penyemangat buat Kyungso agar bisa cepat sembuh. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo bukan habis kecelakaan lagi, melainkan sedang melaksanakan operasi pelepasan 'pen' yang bersarang di kakinya semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Sedangkan Suho adalah orang yang baru saja menjadi teman dekat Jongdae.

.

"Kyungsoo~ Im Coming!" kata Jongdae sembari berlari kecil kearah tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang sedikit jauh dari Pintu Kamar Kyungsoo di RS.

"Daeie~" kata kyungsoo sedikit manja sama jongdae.

"Annyeonghaseo!" kata Suho sopan kepada orangtua kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu mereka tadi

Hell ya you know jongdae udah dianggap kayak anak sendiri sama orangtua kyungsoo karena mereka dekat satu sama lain, sementara Suho? Mereka baru-baru ini aja deket, so masih terlalu canggung sama orangtua kyungsoo maupun jongdae.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam jongdae dan suho berada di kamar inapnya kyungsoo mereka segera pamit karena suho akan syuting bersama luhan dan xiumin, dengan jongdae yang menjadi Cameramennya.

Setelah sampai dilokasi syuting dan setelah suho bertemu dengan xiumin dan luhan mereka pun memulai syuting dan suho lagi-lagi meminta jongdae jadi PD-nim nya agar apa yang direkam jongdae sesuai dengan Feel yang dirasakan jongdae

.

Setelah selesai syuting jongdae ijin untuk pulang duluan karena dia sudah disuruh ulang oleh orangtuanya, namun sayang ditengah jalan jongdae yang menggebut jatuh dari motorna dan merasakan Nyeri di bagian lutut dan Bahunya. Syukurnya dia tidak apa-apa hanya nyeri karena lutut dan bahunya menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras.

Karena kecelakaan kecil tadi jongdae merasa capek dan memilih untuk sedikit beristirahat sebelum membantu suho yang belum selesai melakukan syutingnya.

.

Sorenya ketika jongdae terbangun dia langsung pergi cuci muka dan bersiap untuk membantu suho melanjutkan syutingnya, walaupun dia ngerasakan kalau punggungnya gak baik-baik saja.

Tepat ketika dia akan memakai helmnya tiba-tiba Suho datang.

"Dae~ kau gpp?" Tanya suho langsung setelah pintu rumah jongdae terbuka dan menampakkan wajah jongdae yang sedikit pucat

"gpp apanya? Aku kenapa emang?" kata jongdae sedikit bingung

"kamu tadi habis jatuh kan. Kamu gpp? Gak ada yang luka kan?" kata suho mulai panic dan sedikit Kepo (?)

"eh? Kok kamu tau? Tadi luhan lihat trus dia cerita. Kamu gpp kan?" jongdae mulai bingung, pasalnya dia jatuh dan dia rasa tidak ada teman-temannya disekitar TKP dia jatuh tadi

"gpp Cuma lecet sedikit aja di bagian Lutut sama Bahu." Kataku sambil menunjukkan lukaku di lutut

"mana? Boleh aku lihat?"

"…" jongdae diam membisu namun bersiap memperlihatkan pundaknya yang luka—menurut ibunya jongdae lukana berbentuk luka kecet.

**Glek..**

Suho dengan susah payah mencoba menelan ludahnya, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia malihat badan mulus temannya sekaligus orang yang disukanya ini. TUNGGU! ORANG YANG DISUKANYA? Apa mungkin Suho menukai Jongdae

**Ding Dong Deng**

Kau benar sekali, Suho sebenarnya selalu punya alasan untuk sedikit mengganggu waktu jongdae hanya untuk memberikan dirinya sedikit kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan jongdae.

Jongdae mulai membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja kedodoran yang sedang digunakannya. Lalu dia menurunkan sedikit kemejanya di bagian bahu kirinya lalu dia membelakangi suho agar suho dapat melihat luka yang ada di pundak jongdae.

"apa kau melihatna hyung?" Tanya jongdae

"…."

"hyung? Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya jongdae lagi sembari membalikkan badannya agar menghadap suho.

Namun sayang suho saat ini sedang memandang sesuatu di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum ah tidak.. kurasa itu bukan sebuah senyuman, melainkan sebuah smirk yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh jongdae.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya jongdae dengan raut wajah cemas

"ah iya.. mana tadi yang sakit daeie-ah?" Tanya suho setelah sadar dari lamunannya

"kau belum melihatnya hyung?" Tanya jongdae sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut

"belum" kata suho singkat

"ini" kata jongde sembari membalikan tubuhnya lagi

**GREPP…**

"Hyung.." kata jongdae lirih, kali ini dia sedikit bergetar di kata-katanya

"Daeie-ah kau tau tubuhmu sungguh sangat mulus, namun sayang aspal itu membuat tubuhmy seperti ini dan aku merasa cemburu terhadap aspal itu." Kata suho sambil memeluk jongdae dari belakang dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di bahu jongdae yang sedikit-banyak terekspose jelas di muka suho

**DEG DEG DEG**

"h..hyung apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya jongdae dengan nada ketautan di setiap kata-katanya

"mencoba menghilangkan bekas yang sudah dibuat oleh aspal itu terhadapmu daeie… chagi" kata suho seikit menggantungkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dan setelah melanjutkan kata terakhirnya dia langsung menjilat bekas luka lecet di pundak jongdae, yang membuat jongde meringis kesakitan

"Akkhh.. hyung appo. Hajima!"

"baiklah aku akan berhenti bermain denganmu disini, aku tau lututmu pasti tidak akan kuat membawa beban badanmu, kalau gitu ayo kita lanjutkan di kamarmu saja?" kata suho setelah membalikkan bada jongdae dan langsung membuat wink 'mesum' kepada jongdae dan setelahnya dia mengangkat jongdae kedalam kamar jongdae yang berada di lantai kedua rumah jongdae.

And kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan?

.

Itulah mengapa Jongdae mendapatkan Luka di pundak yang lebih banyak Esok Harinya.

Orangtua jongdae? Orangtua jongdae sebenarnya berencana menikahkan jongdae dengan suho 2 tahun setelah mereka lulus sekolah nanti. Semua ini karena suho sudah melamar jongdae setahun yang lalu (tepat sehari setelah jongdae merasa bahwa dia begitu menyukai suho—yang sebenarnya suho juga sudah menyukainya)

Kenapa secepat itu suho melamar jongdae? Sebenarnya suho dulu pernah menolong seorang namja manis yang kehilangan orangtuanya ketika suho berumur 13 tahun dulu. Dan ternyarta namja manis itu diketahui namanya adalah Kim Jongdae dan suho begitu tertarik melihat wajah manis namja tadi dan dia berjanji jika dia bertemu lagi dengan jongdae di masa yang akan datang dia akan menikahi jongdae saat itu juga.

Hah.. sungguh sangat dangkal pemikiran suho ketika saat itu. Dia sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**END dengan tidak elitenya**

.

.

Thanks For Reading And Review

Kamis || 01.44 WITA || 26.12.2013

Baru aja di Upload karena kemarin kena Writer Blok (**Kurasa**)


End file.
